Teams RWBY and BGPO
by Emerald Night 117
Summary: The brother of Ruby and Yang attends Beacon. Along with three friends, the Form Team BGPO, blue, green, purple, and orange. Ruby X Blue, Weiss X Green, Blake X Purple, Yang X Orange. Team RWBY might get along with this military based team to protect the school from monsters. Formerly, RWGBY
1. Chapter 1

_In a book of beacon tales, there is the tale of RWBY, Red, White, Black, And Yellow, a story about four girls that will save the school and the world from monsters. But, there is a part of the story long forgotten. For the tale is not called RWBY, but RWGBY, Red, White, Green, Black, and Yellow. Red and Yellow have a blood relationship with Green, and, White a romantic one. It is said that Green will fight a great battle himself to protect the school, if he dies after winning, the world would be doomed, but if he fights death and hangs on by a thread, the world will be saved, that thread is the love of White and his family. This is how this tale came to life, as the tale is a prophecy._

_during White trailer._

Weiss struggles to get up, after the metal knight punched her, she had a hard time of body function. A hand from nowhere appears.

"Need help?" A male voice says. Weiss looks up to see a boy around her age with a green cap. Weiss takes the hand and he pulls her up. He forms a handle with a sword perpendicular to it form seemingly nowhere and charges to the monster. He dodges and strikes the knight time and time again. Weiss soon joins him.

"So... what is your name? Mine is Weiss." She asks.

"My name has long been forgotten. I go by Green." The boy says. Weiss nods. The knight tries to punch her again, but Green takes the hit for her. Weiss tried to help him. He waves her off, and she fights the monster. Green struggles to get up. When he does, his sword dissolves, forming into a ninja star. He throws it and catches it after it bounces back to him. The knight swings his sword at him and he blocks with the star. He forms his sword from the star and gives Weiss a boost as she strikes. He charges up and attacks. Weiss is secretly amazed by his skill. He seems to know the monster's next move. Until he is struck in the chest by the large sword. Green flies across the room. Weiss looks back to him, and when she looks to the monster, there is a red mark above her left eye. She starts to use dust to attack it. After she defeats the monster, she runs to Green's aid.

"Are you ok?" She asks. Green nods.

"Such skill should be going to Beacon." Green says.

"I am." Weiss says.

"So am I." Green says. He limps out of the room with the help of Weiss.

"Green!" A blonde haired female runs up.

"Hey sis." Green says, "See you at Beacon Weiss."

"By the way, Thanks for the save." Weiss says. Green nods.

"Green, I told you not to run off like that!" His sister says.

"Sorry Yang." Green says. "Where is our baby sister?"

"At home." Yang says. Green nods. "And take off your hat!" Yang takes his hat off, and his hair turns green. Weiss does a double take.

"You have green hair!" She shouts.

"I did not dye it. Natural imagination dust producer." Green explains. He limps away towards the breaking moon.

"So, who is the girl?" Yang teases. Green's face stays neutral.

"Weiss, I helped her defeat a monster." Green says, he and Yang round the corner to their street to find cop cars everywhere. Mainly in front of their home. The siblings look to each other and then run to their home. They find Ruby behind a firing line.

"What is going on?" Yang asks.

"Someone broke in, he has gun and might kill mom!" Ruby cries. Green walks to the chief.

"Let me go in." He says. The Chief looks to him. "I know my house like the back of my hand. I can take him down." The Chief nods. Green walks to the house and forms an entrance inside it. When he gets in, the scene isn't good, blood spilled across the building, and his mothers beheaded body in front of the front door, the head hanging from the door nob. The killer is having a cup of tea at the table. Green pulls out his star, and knocks him out. He drags the man's body outside. Ruby and Yang almost run inside, but is stopped by Green. "You won't like what you see." The sisters take one look in his eyes before they realize and burst into tears. Green pulls them into a hug, his eyes watering too.

_6 days later_

"We are here today to morn over the loss of Sindy rose. Loving mother to Yang, Ruby, and Green." The priest says. Ruby looks at the casket as Yang pulls her into a hug. Green putting a hand on both of their shoulders. "She loved to watch her children play Huntresses and monster, Green being the monster and the two sisters being the Huntresses. She will be missed." After the casket is buried does Green look around, he sees friends all around. A puff of white sticks out of the crowd. Green excuses himself for a moment. Nearing the white hair, a person is revealed to be Weiss. "Good Evening ma'am?" Weiss looks up to see a saddened Green.

"Green! Sorry about your mother." Weiss says.

"Yeah, Did see her much. I was outcasted by dad so I couldn't see her much." He says. The crowd disbands as the two keep talking. "Guess I won't see her tomorrow when I head to Beacon." Green chuckles dryly.

"I got to go. I will see you tomorrow." Weiss says. Green nods. Green walks back to his sisters.

"Is that your girlfriend?" Ruby asks. Green chuckles as he shakes his head. "Just asking.

_the next day_

"I can't believe my baby sister is coming to beacon with me!" Yang says, giving Ruby a hug. Green chuckles as he pries the two apart. More and more people pile onto the transport. Green volentears to wait behind. The transportleaves the last stop before the school.

_Green's POV_

After I left the transport, I found a few friends who also stayed behind. Here is our group.

Ryan,

a tall and muscular teen around my age with blue hair. He has a sword staff and a D.M.R type gun and he mainly wears blue, like I wear green, Ryan is also smart and funny, as well as the leader of the group. Ryan's abilities are pure strength and leadership.

Me, Green.

A tall and worrying skinny teen around the age of 18. He has a bottom half of an energy sword as a permanent weapon but is skilled with all types. His gun of choice is a sniper rifle. I mainly wear Green. I am sarcastic and a ,smart, quiet guy as well as the fastest and most creative on the team. My abilities is the team pilot and my hair is a natural imagination dust producer, allowing me to form anything at will.

Matt,

a tall and skinny teen also around my age with purple hair. He has duel reverse grip swords as well as a SMG. He mainly wears purple. Matt is very funny and smart, as well as the team comedian. Matt's abilities, what he lacks in strength he makes up with agility.

And Josh (A different Josh from a later josh in Chapter three in the story.)

A tall and medium build teen around the same age as me with orange hair. Josh is an expert with knifes, he has duel katanas and gun of choice is a pistol. Josh is the second creative in the team and is the smartest of us all. Josh's abilities are hacking skills and pure wit, he uses brain over braun. Out thinking his opponent to defeat him.

Together we form Team BGPO. A military based team. I form my Airship of choice, an Osprey. The heliplane is my favorite aircraft in the world. Taking off, we fly after the transport my sisters are on.


	2. Chapter 2

_Ruby and Yang's transport third person,_

"What is that?" Ruby asks, pointing at a heliplane.

"That is an old Osprey, we don't use propeller planes anymore." Yang explains. The Osprey flies along there window and the two girls see teens with guns siting on the sides. They look like beacon students. The two look to the cockpit to see their brother, Green, piloting the plane.

"Beacon flight 1206, come in, over." The muscular looking teen says. He is heard through the intercom.

"Beacon flight 1206 copying, identify yourselves." The transport pilot says.

"We are a group of Beacon students, Team BGPO, Please tell the other transports to stop putting us in their gunsights. Over." The teen says.

"Roger." The pilot says, he then radios the other transports and the school about the Osprey. The heliplane flies ahead and hovers around twenty yards over the ground, ropes are dropped and the three teens sitting on the sides rappel down them. Green lands it and tells his team to head inside. He waits behind for his sisters.

"What took you so long?" Green asks sarcastically. Yang gives her older brother a hard punch. Green rubs his arm. The siblings walk towards the large castle.

"The view from vale has nothing on this." Yang says. Green nods.

"Sis! That kid has a collapsible staff! Oh, and she has a fire sword!" Ruby exclaims, trying to follow the girl. Yang pulls her back.

"Relax, they are just weapons." Yang says.

"Just weapons! They are an extension of ourselves. They are so cool." Ruby says.

"Aren't you happy with yours?" Green asks. Ruby unfolds her weapon.

"Of course I am happy with crescent rose. I just like seeing new ones. It's like meeting new people, only better." Ruby says.

"Ruby rose, why don't you meet someone. Make some friends." Yang says.

"Why do I need friends when I have you?" Ruby says.

"Actually, my friends are here, gotta go bye!" Yang says, disappearing with a group of people. Disoriented, Ruby trips on a luggage cart and sends the contents to the ground.

"What are you doing?" A Female voice says.

"Weiss?" Green asks. Turning around, he sees the Snow Angel.

"I am sorry." Ruby says.

"I'm sorry? Do you know the damage you could have done?" Weiss says. Ruby picks up a bag. "Give me that. This is Dust." Weiss takes out a fire dust container. "What are you brain dead, Dust, fire, ice, lightning, energy. Are you getting any of this?" Dust surrounds Ruby and she is about to sneeze when all dust turns green and is placed back in the container.

"My apologies for my sister, she was disoriented." Green says walking up. He helps Ruby up.

"Green?" Weiss asks.

"In the flesh." Green chuckles. "And no one calls Ruby brain dead but me and Yang. Got it." Weiss nods. Ruby sneezes. An explosion surrounds the three. The dust container flies and rolls into someone's foot. Green tells Ruby to head inside.

"I believe this is yours?" A female voice behind Green says. He turns around.

"Oh, Hey Blake." Green says. The black haired female nods. He takes the dust and gives it to Weiss. Blake nods to Green and walks away. "Weiss, I need to find Ruby, see you inside." Weiss nods. Green finds Ruby talking to a blonde boy.

"Do you think there is a directory? Maybe a food court or some other recognizable landmark?" The boy asks. Ruby chuckles as does Green.

"I will help you." Green says.

"Oh, Green, Jaune, Jaune, Green." Ruby says.

"I am Ruby's brother." Green says. Jaune nods. Green forms a Hoverboard and gives them a lift to the front of the castle. As the three walk inside, Yang calls them.

"Green, Ruby! I saved you a spot." Yang shouts. Green walks over to his sister. Who happens to be next to his team. Yang and Josh talking. Green sees Ryan glance to Ruby before looking back to the stage.

"I got to go!" Ruby tells her friend.

"So, how's your day been?" Yang asked.

"You mean since you ditched us and I exploded?" Ruby asks.

"Yikes, meltdown already?" Yang asks.

"No I literally exploded a hole in front of the castle, and there was fire and I think some ice." Ruby said.

"Are you being sarcastic?" Yang playfully asks.

"I wish. I tripped over some crabby girl's luggage and she started yelling at me. Then I exploded and she yelled at me some more and I felt really, really bad and just wanted her to stop yelling at me" Ruby says.

"YOU!" Weiss says.

"It's happening again!" Ruby says, hugging Yang.

"You're lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff!" Weiss says.

"Oh my god you really exploded." Yang deadpanned.

"Oh, hey Green." Weiss says, noticing Green and his squad.


	3. Chapter 3

"When did you get here?" Weiss asks.

"Same time Ruby did." Green says.

"No arguing. Got it?" Yang says.

"Yes dear." Green says. Ruby snickers, as does Weiss and the rest of Green's team.

"What did you call me?" Yang says, deploying Ember Cilia. Green chuckles as he forms his own green pair of the same weapon.

"Did I stutter?" He asks. Yang retracts her weapon back to wristbands, Green's back to dust. "Good idea."

"I hate you." Yang mutters.

"I get that a lot." Green replies.

"How do you know how to use different types of weapons?" Weiss asks.

"Well, dad outcasted me, so I had all the time in the world to learn." Green explains.

"I'll... keep this brief." Professor Ozpin says. He explains why they are here.

"He seemed off." Yang says.

"Yeah, like he wasn't even there." Ruby says. Every one head the Restrooms to change into their night clothes.

"It's like a big slumber party." Yang says to Ruby.

"I am not sure dad would approve of all the boys." Ruby says, writing a letter.

"I know I do." Yang says. Eyeing the males, mainly Josh. Green chuckles as he lightly kicks the eldest sister's back.

"What's that?" Green asks. He had just come from his team.

"A letter back to the gang at Signal, I promised to tell them all about Beacon." Ruby says

"Ah, that's so cute!" Yang exclaims.

"Shut up!" Ruby says, throwing her pillow at her sister's face. "I didn't get to bring my friends here. It's weird not knowing anyone."

"There's Jaune, there you go, plus one friend, that is a 100% increase." Yang says.

"I'm pretty sure Weiss counts as a negative friend. Back to zero." Ruby sighs.

"There are no negative friends, you just made one friend, and one enemy." Green says. Ruby throws her pillow again, knocking Green off his feet. The sound of candles lighting up attracts their attention.

"That girl." Ruby mutters.

"You know her?" Yang asks.

"Not really, she saw what happened this morning but Green shoed me off before I could talk to her." Ruby says.

"Her name is Blake. When she is reading, don't bother her." Green's words fall on deaf ears.

"Now's your chance." Yang pulls Ruby to the mysterious female. "Hello."

"Blake, I tried to stop them." Green says nervously.

"It's okay." Blake says. After awkward introductions, Ruby and Yang start fighting.

"What is going here, some people are trying to sleep!" A familiar white haired female says.

"Oh, not you again!" Weiss and Yang say at the same time.

"Shh, She's right, people are trying to sleep." Ruby says.

"Oh, now you're on my side." Weiss says.

"I was always on your side." Ruby says.

"SHUT UP!" Green says. The two girls stop arguing. "Let's just get some sleep." The four girls nod and Blake blows out the candles. Green walks back over to his team.

"Hey Green." Matt says.

"Yeah?" Green asks.

"You know a lot of people, do you know that black haired female?" Matt asks.

"Her name is Blake. She likes to read books and is very quiet. Why?" Green says.

"No reason."


	4. Chapter 4

Green tosses and turns in his sleep, suddenly, he bolts awake. He takes in his surroundings while trying to catch his breath, he had a flashback to a time when he and a friend were fighting some Beowolves, and he almost died. He gets up and walks outside. As he passes Weiss, she wakes up, seeing Green, she follows him. Green sits on the edge of the cliff. He closes his eyes, and starts to sing.

(I do not own this song)

_Do you dream that the world will know your name?_  
_So tell me your name_  
_Do you care about all the little things_  
_or anything at all?_  
_I wanna feel, all the chemicals inside_  
_I wanna feel_  
_I wanna sunburn, just to know that I'm alive_  
_To know I'm alive_

Weiss reconises the song as Angels on the moon by thriving ivory. As he sings, she hears the pain in his voice, and his flashback enters her mind.

"Josh, we got this." Green says to a brown haired boy. Josh nods. The two boys are surrounded by what looks to be over a thousand Beowolves. Josh pulls out Duel shortswords, Green forming reverse grip swords.

_Don't tell me if I'm dying_  
_'Cause I don't wanna know_  
_If I can't see the sun, maybe I should go_  
_Don't wake me 'cause I'm dreaming_  
_Of angels on the moon_  
_Where everyone you know_  
_Never leaves too soon_

Green notices Weiss but keeps singing, though unhappy he woke her up.

_Do you believe, in the day that you were born_  
_Tell me do you believe?_  
_Do you know, that every day's the first_  
_Of the rest of your life?_

Josh takes a hit after the two males take out half of the wolves. Green tries to get to his friend but is blocked by more wolves.

_Don't tell me if I'm dying_  
_'Cause I don't wanna know_  
_If I can't see the sun_  
_Maybe I should go_  
_Don't wake me 'cause I'm dreaming_  
_Of angels on the moon_  
_Where everyone you know_  
_Never leaves too soon._

Green soon gets over run by the wolves. Unable to fend them off, he accepts his fate.

_This is to one last day in the shadows_  
_And to know a brother's love_  
_This is to New York City angels_  
_And the rivers of our blood_  
_This is to all of us_  
_To all of us_

A bright flash of green appears where green is, sending the wolves near him flying, Green stands up, his body covered in deep cuts. His hair is glowing, green imagination dust falling from it.

_Don't tell me if I'm dying_  
_'Cause I don't wanna know_  
_If I can't see the sun_  
_Maybe I should go_  
_Don't wake me 'cause I'm dreaming_  
_Of angels on the moon_  
_Where everyone you know_  
_Never leaves too soon._

Green defeats the rest of the wolves. The flashback goes into point of view as he blacks out.

_You can tell me all your thoughts_  
_About the stars that fill polluted skies_  
_And show me where you run to_  
_When no one's left to take your side_  
_But don't tell me where the road ends_  
_'Cause I just don't wanna know_  
_No I don't wanna know_

Beeping is heard. Groaning is heard.

"Someone turn off the damn alarm clock." Green says. Eyes opening, he finds himself in a hospital.

"Glad to see you're alright." A doctor says, coming in.

"And Josh?" Green asks.

"He didn't make it." The doc says.

_Don't tell me if I'm dying_  
_Don't tell me if I'm dying_

The flashback ends with Green in a wheelchair, rolling up to a grave. He places Josh's two swords in an X shape on the grave. "Sorry buddy." Green whispers. As he rolls away, he passes a white haired girl, placing white flowers on a grave.

"Sir?" The girl says. Green looks to her, noticing the two graves are right next to each other. "Could you please stay for a bit, until my dad comes?" Green nods as he rolls up to her. They exchange greetings, Green calling himself Emerald Rose, and look to the tombstones.

"I lost my best friend, you?" He asks.

"My mother, I'm Weiss. By the way." The girl says.

(Flashback end)

"Weiss? Weiss." Green says as Weiss returns to the present.

"I met you before, at the graveyard." Weiss says. Green nods. Next thing he knows, he is in a big hug, Weiss' long white hair, out of it's braid, Covers them like a blanket. "While you were singing, I found out what happened to your friend. I am so sorry." Green hugs her back.

"Sorry about your mom." Green returns. After the two just lay there in each other's arms, they head inside and return to their sleeping bags.


	5. Chapter 5

"I wonder what those two are worked up about." Ruby asks, unlatching her scythe from her locker.

"Who knows." Yang replies. "So, you seem livelier today, why so?"

"Today I let my sweetheart do the talking." Ruby says, hugging her scythe.

"Remember that others are doing the initiation too, you need to meet some people, grow up." Green explains.

"Ugh, you sound like dad! First, how does meeting people help fighting, second, I don't need people to grow up I drink milk." Ruby says, crossing her arms as she leans back, hair swishing. Green chuckles at that.

"What about when we form teams?" Yang asks, Green slips into the training room.

"I don't know, I was thinking about being on yours." Ruby says.

"Maybe you should try to be on someone else's" Yang says.

"My dear sister Yang, are you implying that you don't wish to be on the same team as me?" Ruby asks.

"No. Not that. I was thinking maybe you could make a friend, break out of your shell a bit." Yang says. Green hears them through the glass as he duels a training bot. He easily beats it, so he shadow spars. Forming and and un-forming his sword.

"Who's that?" Asks a monotone female voice.

"That is Green, Brother of Yang and Ruby." Weiss says. A training bot from nowhere hits Green. He flies across the room. He looks to the controls to see Josh smirking. Green chuckles and shakes his head. He takes the bot down in ten seconds flat. He then sees Jaune flirting with Weiss and her friend. He walks to them.

"Hey, jaune. Let's see how good you really are with that sword." Green challenges. The blonde boy sighs and heads to the sparing ring. A crowd forms around the ring waiting to see whose ass get kicked.

"Dut da daa. Jaune's dead." Yang says.

"Why." Weiss' friend, Pyrria asks.

"Did you not just see big Bro warm up?" Ruby asks.

"To make it fair, I will not use a weapon." Green says. Sliding his sword to Weiss. "Keep that warm for me." Weiss blushes. Jaune charges forward. "Sloppy, sword arm should be bent a little, shield blocking your chest." Jaune makes the proper adjustments. "Now you might stand a chance." Green dodges swing after swing. After a while, he trips the blonde boy, winning a match. "Weiss, sword please." Weiss tosses it to him.

"All students report to the Cliffside." Miss Goodwitch says over the intercom. The students leave the room. The students step on metal plates and listen as Miss. Goodwitch explains the teams "Any questions?" Professor Ozpin says.

"Sir." Jaune says, raising his hand.

"Good." The professor says. Students fly over the edge of the cliff as the metal plates they are standing on fling them. Green gives Yang and Ruby a comms device.

"Just in case you are in trouble." He whispers. The two nod. Yang winks to her sister, and Ruby smirks at Jaune. Green just braces himself as he is launched into the air. Yang and Ruby right behind him. Green sets himself into a skydiving position, grabbing on a branch, he flies through the air. Landing, he starts running along the path. He runs into his whole team. And they start walking through the woods.

_Almost caught up with the episiodes, Oh no._


	6. Chapter 6

_Alright, I know that there are two episodes between the newest episode and the one we left off on. But I decided to skip those and have Green and his team fly to the ruins._

**_"I have always been overprotective of my sisters, but, who could blame me. I am the only male in the family that cares for them." _**

**_Green 2013_**

"Did my sister just…" Green starts.

"Fall out of the sky." Ryan finishes.

"I think so." Josh says. They are talking about Ruby, who apparently fell out of the sky.

"Look, its Weiss." Matt says, pointing up. A green flash forms Green's Osprey. He flies up and catches Weiss. Landing, Green's aircraft disappears. Pyrria lands on the ground in front of Yang.

"Great, the whole gang is here. Now we can die together." The blonde girl says.

"Not if I can help it." Ruby says. The young girl charges the Deathstalker.

"Ruby!" Yang shouts. Green hears movement behind them. Deciding to check it out, he walks into the woods. He nears the source of the noise, and finds a Soulstalker. Distant cousin to the Deathstalker, the Soulstalker doesn't have a tail.

"Jesus tap dancing Christ." He mutters as he runs back to the group.

_Back at the ruins._

"If you stop trying to show off, I'll be… nicer." Weiss says.

"I'm not showing off, I'm trying to prove I can do this." Ruby says.

"You're fine." Weiss says.

"Where's Green?" Ryan says, looking around. Crashing is heard as Green flies out from the forest.

"Present." Green says. From the woods where he came from, a Soulstalker walks out. Green's hair glows as he forms a barrier to block the Soulstalker.

"Uh, guys? That thing is circling again." Jaune says, pointing at a giant bird. "What do we do?"

"The objective is right in front of us." Weiss says, nodding to Ruby. The scythe wielding girl nods back.

"Let's get an artifact and get to the top of the cliff." Ruby says.

"Running, that's a plan I can live with." Jaune says. Ruby, Jaune, Green, and Josh walk up to the chess pieces. Green picks a black Rook piece, so does Josh. Ruby picks a white knight piece and Jaune picks a white Rook piece.

"Let's go." Ruby says, running up the hill.

"Yang, what is it?" Blake asks. Yang is staring at her sister, proudly.

"Nothing." Yang says, starting to follow. Blake gives a smile as she follows. The bird on steroids flies overhead. Causing them to hide behind pillars.

"We need to move, Now!" Green says, as the Death and Soul stalkers break through the trees blocking them.

"Run!" Jaune says. Nora starts to fire at the bird. The Deathstalker tries to hit her but is stopped by Blake and Ren. The group runs across a bridge as the bird smashes into it, catching Green and sending the now unconscious Green falling into the abyss bellow.

"Green!" Yang shouts as her brother's form disappears into the fog. The blonde teen's eyes turn red, an action used when she is mad.

"It's tougher than it looks!" Blake says. Meanwhile, Green's team is having troubles fighting the Soulstalker. An explosion is heard in the abyss bellow them and a green blur flies up into the air, but the students pay no heed. Suddenly, a missile hits the three monsters. All look up to find Green's Osprey hovering, Green looking out the hatch targeting the monsters. Seeing that his team is having major troubles, he rams the Soulstalker with the Osprey. Seconds before impact, Green jumps and forms a motorcycle, not unlike Yang's. He turns as he lands on the other side of the broken bridge. Gunning the cycle, he flies across the gap. Green's motorcycle turns back to dust and Green stands by his team. Sword in hand.

"Green, weapon 2-4." Ryan says. Green nods as he forms the requested gun, a minigun, in Ryan's hands. Green charges forward as his sword starts to glow plasma blue. Dodging the Stalker's claws, he jumps and attacks from the rear. With the display of teamwork, the Soulstalker quickly dies.

"You guys help with the Deathstalker, I got to help my sisters." Green says, he jumps across the gap and runs to help his sisters.

"Think you can make the shot?" Ruby asks, apparently in a makeshift slingshot.

"Can I?" Weiss says smugly. Ruby is about to asks again. "Of course I can!" Green runs up to them. He nods to the girls and waits for Weiss to shoot the slingshot. Weiss fires the the sling and Green runs after her. Ruby lands on the wall, pinning the bird's neck against the blade of her weapon. Weiss forms a line for the cloaked girl to run up.

"The bird's too heavy." Green mutters as Ruby tries to run. He jumps up and forms a Scythe of his own to pin the bird with on the opposite side as Ruby. They start to run up the cliff. When they reach the top, Green flips backwards and lands Weiss. Ruby beheads the bird.

_Back at beacon._

Blake bellondona, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Yang Xio Long. You retrieved the white rook knight pieces. From now on, you are team RWBY, led by, Ruby Rose." Professor Ozpin says. "And finally, Ryan Sapphire, Green Rose, Matt lavender, and Josh Orange. You retrieved the black rook pieces. For the rest of your time here, you will be known as team BGPO. Led by, Ryan Sapphire. With a special job for Green." The green haired teen looks up. "You're the pilot of your team and team RWBY." Green nods. "Looks like things are shaping up to be an… interesting school year."


End file.
